Todd
On Screen Intro Car Car drops Todd and Riley off and one of them enters the foreground Moveset ''Todd's Moveset: Neutral B: Juice Spit Todd will get out a juice box, take a sip and spit it on opponents. It's a bit like Mario's F.L.U.D.D. unlike F.L.U.D.D. Todd can't hold the juice in. He instantly spits it out. There is a chance that the juice will heal him Side B: RoBoFLEEM S-G-X Todd will summon Robofleem and he will protect Todd from the opponents attacks. Press Side B when next to Robofleem and he will turn tank mode and chase opponents shooting a laser. He will be destroyed when he gets hit 5 times. Up B: Gutterclimb Todd will climb on a rain gutter. If he makes it to the end, he will flip up and kick. Little different than Cosmo's Pole Down B: Big Sister Todd switches to Riley ''Riley's Moveset: Neutral B: CinderRiley Riley puts on a dress and make up. Then bright light surrounds her and freezes the opponents movement. If you're lucky there is a chance Riley will turn on a male character Side B: Fiddling Around Riley will play her violin. If Side B is held, it will make opponents fall asleep. If Side B is pressed rapidly, she will damage opponents with the music notes Up B: Rocket Chair and Parachute Riley will get launched up in the air like a bullet and come down with a parachute. Unlike Annoying Orange the launch is faster and the parachute is much slower Down B: Little Brother Riley switches to Todd FINAL SMASH: Hello, Fleemco Todd and Riley call Fleemco and tell him that we need to replace (Lawler's Name) off the battlefield. As so a random opponent gets shoved into the Fleemco truck and gets replaced with another character. Like Jaimie Maussan's Final Smash but switches characters K.O. Sounds Todd K.O.1: Woah K.O.2: AAH StarK.O.: *Screams* ScreenK.O.: BLECH! Riley K.O.1: OMYGOSH!! K.O.2: NOO StarK.O.: *Screams* ScreenK.O.: *Screams* Taunts Todd Up: You snooze. You loose Side: *Points* Down: *Happy face and drooling* Riley Up: If you were'nt so cute I'd slug 'ya Side: SHUT UP! Down: What's so cool about that? Victory Options Victory 1: *Dancing like in the intro* Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose: ??? Other Attacks Todd TBA Riley TBA Logo Replacements R Victory Theme Replacements Theme Kirby Hat Todd Todd's Hair Riley Riley's Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default *Red Cloaths ® *Blue Cloaths (B) *Green Cloaths (G) *White Cloaths with Red White and Blue (Dick Daring) *Black (Agent K) *Pink (Tasumi) *Regular Replacements: Rigby (Todd) Mordechai (Riley) *Frozen Replacements: Anna (Todd) Elsa (Riley) Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tag Team Category:The Replacements Category:Redheads Category:Team Toon Category:Character Changer Category:Semi-Cute Category:Siblings Category:Starter Characters Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Duo Category:Brother Category:Sister Category:Grey DeLisle voiced Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Cartoon dudes voiced by women Category:Nancy Cartwright voiced Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Not Simpsons